


Leather and Portraits

by Private95



Series: Leather And Spikes [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Punk!Jaina, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: The lights were dimmed and candles were placed on a side table next to the couch. A red fabric draped over the couch and an armchair Jaina saw near the bookshelf by the window was now moved to stand before the couch; the coffee table moved out of the way to the wall.“You are going to draw me like one of your quel’dorei girls.”





	Leather and Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



Jaina knocked on Sylvanas’ apartment door, bouncing on her toes with excitement, the back pack on her back bounced along with her. Her eyes lit up when she heard the lock click and the door went open. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip at the sight before her.

Sylvanas was leaning against the doorframe, the white shirt she was wearing had the first four buttons opened, giving Jaina a delicious view of her chest and abs. Black slacks hugged her hips and thighs perfectly and- 

Oh… Oh!

Jaina licked her lips at the sight of an unmistakable bulge at the front of Sylvanas pants. Her eyes still trailed up, appreciating the black suspenders that completed the view.

“Well, hello there.” Jaina purred, looking the elf in the eyes. 

Sylvanas smirked, stepping to the side and allowing her to enter.

“Hello, darling. Doing well this fine evening?” Sylvanas took Jaina's backpack, setting it on the floor and following the human to the living room, watching her take in the scene.

The lights were dimmed and candles were placed on a side table next to the couch. A red fabric draped over the couch and an armchair Jaina saw near the bookshelf by the window was now moved to stand before the couch; the coffee table moved out of the way to the wall.

“You _are_ going to draw me like one of your quel’dorei girls.” Jaina chuckled, leaning back into Sylvanas — who chuckled along — leaning down and pressing a line of kisses down the human’s neck.

“It would be a crime,” the elf hummed, biting on Jaina's ear, “not to make art of the living masterpiece that is your gorgeous body.”

Jaina laughed, turning in Sylvanas’ arms and pulling her down for a kiss, one hand going down and cupping the bulge in her pants. “And this?”

Sylvanas smirked, showing off her fangs. “That, my dear, is a compensation for your time.” Sylvanas leaned out of reach when Jaina tried to kiss her again. “Go to the bedroom and undress, then we’ll get started.”

Jaina huffed but did as she was told. She was in the middle of pushing her pants down her legs when she felt Sylvanas stepped behind her, her hand skipping over the human’s behind before settling on her hip and pulling Jaina's ass flush against her hips.

Gasping, Jaina stood up, rocking back into the bulge of the toy, one of Sylvanas’ hands still on her hip.

“I thought we could make this whole process a bit more interesting.” The elf purred into her ear and Jaina opened her eyes to see an egg vibrator being held before her. With a shudder, she bit her lower lip, rocking her hips back a bit harder.

“You spoil me.” Jaina breathed.

“You deserve to be spoiled.” The vibrator disappeared from her field of view and Jaina heard a click of a cap being opened.

“You know how to treat your woman.”

“If you gonna tell me that your ex didn’t know what lube was, I’m gonna scream.”

“Then I won’t say anything.”

Sylvanas’ hips rocked into hers and her breath was hot against the human’s ear. “Bend over for me, darling.”

With a breath — shaky with anticipation — Jaina leaned forward, hands braced against the mattress. Another gasp as she felt the toy slide through her folds, cold and slick with lube. She hummed in appreciation when the vibrator was pushed into her. Sylvanas pulled her back up and Jaina gasped, feeling the toy move inside of her.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

They returned to the living room and with another pleasureful shudder Jaina allowed Sylvanas to put her where she wanted her. She sat her on the couch with her back against the armrest, one arm resting against the back and the other against the said armrest. Her hair was draped over her shoulders and her right leg was raised and bent at the knee, while the other was still stretched out. Her head turned just so. 

After that, Jaina watched Sylvanas settle in the chair before her, grabbing the drawing tabled from the side table beside it, turning it on.

“Oh, I’ve almost forgot.” Sylvanas said and Jaina frowned, watching her reach into her pocket and look at something in her phone. The next moment Jaina jumped slightly as the toy inside of her turned on.

“You’re wicked.” Jaina huffed, shuffling a bit, before settling down again.

Sylvanas chuckled and put the phone on the armrest before going back for the tablet, taking the pen and creating a new file. “I need to keep you entertained somehow, don’t I?”

“Or tortured.”

Shuddering again, Jaina relaxed and turned her head to the position Sylvanas asked of her. 

Jaina listened to Sylvanas’ pen glide across the screen of her tablet and buttons clicking every now and then. She shifted her hips a bit, moaning lowly when the toy moved and hit a better spot. She looked up at Sylvanas just in time to catch her eye. Sylvanas smirked at her and Jaina moaned louder as the vibrations became stronger, sadly, for only a few moments before they turned down to barely there.

“Oh, come on.” The human huffed glaring at the smirking elf.

“Where’s the fun in ending things so fast?”

Sylvanas went back to drawing. She made the rough outline and made work of the specific details that she wanted in the drawing for sure. The rest she’d finish by memory. She wasn’t that cruel to keep Jaina seated for a full session.

Still, while she drew the sketch, Sylvanas continued to change the settings of the vibrator, enjoying the look of concentration on Jaina's face as the human tried not to move when the vibrations were set to their highest settings.

Though knowing how impatient Jaina could be when it came to pleasure (her own pleasure, specifically), Sylvanas decided to be just a tiny bit cruel and take her time. And as she thought, twenty minutes later, Jaina was fidgeting and moaning breathily, shifting her hips constantly. The elf noted with pleasure how rock solid Jaina's nipples looked, her cheeks and the top of her chest flushed a pleasant shade of red.

If only for a show, Sylvanas took a few more minutes finishing all the outline she’d need to finish the piece later. But before that, Sylvanas turned the vibrator to its max and left it there. Jaina did deserve a treat for her patience.

Once the file saved, Sylvanas turned the tablet off and put it aside before leaning back into the chair, watching Jaina huff and slide down, lying flat on her back, one hand immediately going between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it in short fast circles.

“Finally.”

Sylvanas chuckled, watching the human’s hips thrust up and her breathing becoming heavier. Sylvanas’ ear twitched when she caught the wet sound Jaina's fingers were making, her own hips rolling up in response.

With a loud, pleased, moan Jaina came, shuddering and rocking her hips up into her hand. 

Sylvanas smirked, pushing her suspenders off her shoulders and taking her phone, slowly turning the vibrator down, until Jaina relaxes, melting into the couch with a happy moan.

The elf watched Jaina's hand reach between her legs again and a moment later the vibrator was tossed on the couch.

Her smirk stretched wider as she watched Jaina slip from the couch, making her way over to Sylvanas before pushing her legs apart and kneeling between them. The elf hummed, relaxing into the back of her chair as Jaina ran her hands up her thighs, rubbing the fabric of the slacks. Sylvanas watched her undo the button and push the zipper down, lifting her hips up slightly when Jaina tugged the pants down to her knees.

With their eyes locked, Jaina grabber the base of the dildo and ran her tongue on the underside of it, all the way up to the tip. Sylvanas watched every move with bated breath. Her eyes watched the human’s mouth close around the shaft before taking it in. The elf’s eyes were becoming wider by the second as she watched Jaina take more and more of her cock down her throat before the human’s nose touched the skin of her belly.

“Holy fuck.” Sylvanas breathed out watching Jaina hold herself where she was before pulling back with a gasp, smirking up at the bewildered elf.

“Seems we’ve found another kink of yours.”

With a huff, Sylvanas’ hand slid to the back of Jaina's head, gathering a fistful of her hair and pulled the human up and into her lap. Their faces inches apart, Sylvanas taunted Jaina with bringing her lips close enough for a kiss only to pull back before the human could, the tight grip on her hair also played a role in that.

The human whined, hands sliding into Sylvanas’ shirt, nails raking down her abdomen. “Sylvanas… please…”

The elf chuckled, _finally_ pulling Jaina down for a heated, sloppy kiss, mostly teeth than anything else. Both panted, biting and scratching at each other, hips rolling into each other’s. 

With her other hand going to support Jaina's lower back, Sylvanas moved forward and slid off the chair and onto the floor. The human moaned into her mouth, whining again when she pulled back, kneeling between Jaina's legs.

Grabbing the base of the shaft, Sylvanas slid it through Jaina's drenched folds, nudging her clit. She continued to do so for a few moments before another demanding and desperate whine broke from Jaina's throat.

“Sylvanas, please!”

Without so much of a word, the elf pushed inside the human, enjoying the gasp and a whole-bodied shudder that left Jaina's body. Her hands tore at the last two buttons that held Sylvanas’ shirt closed, before finding her skin again, nails raking down the tensed abs.

Gripping the human’s hips, Sylvanas held her still, enjoying the way Jaina squirmed and whined again, pouting at her.

“Why are you so cruel?” Jaina whimpered, looking her in the eye.

“Because you should see yourself when you’re like this, darling.” The elf rasped, her eyes glowing brightly as they roamed the gorgeous, writhing body beneath her. “How red your cheeks are. The quivering of your belly and — _Belore_ — your chest is heaving so deliciously for me.” She leaned down, taking the stiff peak of Jaina's nipples in her mouth, sucking harshly on it. “And don’t even get me started on her fast your nipples harden from just the closeness of my body and the gentles of passes on my fingers.”

Jaina gasped, right hand swiftly came for the back of the elf’s head, holding her against her chest. With another deep chuckle, Sylvanas indulged her, licking the nipple with the flat of her tongue, pulling at the bar in it with her teeth and sucking at it for a moment before pulling back, kneeling between Jaina's legs. Her hands moved down the human’s thighs, stopping under her knees and pushing her legs up and apart before thrusting her hips forward.

Her back arched up and mouth open in a silent moan, Jaina smiled at the harsh pace. Their hips slapping loudly, stinging pleasantly at the contact. Jaina's arms moved about, the woman didn’t know where to put her hands. Fumbling, as her back moved back and forth from the sheer force of Sylvanas’ hips, Jaina took hold of the elf’s open shirt.

With a growl, Sylvanas grabbed Jaina's hands and pinned them above the human’s head, looking down into the heavy leaded blue eyes as the angle of her hips changed, though her thrust were still rough and fast.

Jaina moaned, some incoherent blubber leaving her lips, the beginnings of words, of Sylvanas’ name. Her hands strained against Sylvanas’ hold, wanting to reach out, to find purchase on the strong shoulders, to feel the ripple of the elf’s back muscles under her palms.

Sylvanas changed her grasp, holding both Jaina's hands with her left one. Her right one going between the human’s legs, finding her clit and circling it, trapping the stiff bud between her two fingers. 

With a high-pitched moan, Jaina rocked her hips into Sylvanas with more abandon than before. The elf met her movement with harsher, rougher thrusts of her own, glowing eyes zoning in on the human’s ample bosom every time she bottomed out.

Jaina came with the same mind-numbing force as the last time. Her whole body shuddered, thighs squeezing Sylvanas’ sides, her nails digging into the elf’s hand. Sylvanas didn’t slow down, knowing now that Jaina needed a little bit more stimulation to completely fall apart.

Jaina's howl echoed through the apartment and her whole body went rigid, followed by a wave of more violent shuddering and Sylvanas shuddered herself, part in response to Jaina's orgasm and part to the familiar rush of wetness on her belly and thighs. A moment later, Jaina's legs went around her waist, holding her in place and not letting her move. The elf let go of the human’s hands and was immediately pulled down into a heated kiss.

 _“Tides.”_ Was all Jaina managed to breath out, making the elf chuckle and press light kisses along her neck.

After some time, the two untangled and Sylvanas rolled off of Jaina onto her back next to her, catching her breath. She smiled as Jaina's hand found her own and their fingers interlocked. 

After a few minutes, Sylvanas’ eyebrows shot up when Jaina pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them, tugging at her slacks and taking the harness off.

“And here I thought you wouldn’t be able to move.” The elf chuckled, letting Jaina push her legs apart and her hands going for her prize. 

Sylvanas didn’t even realize how wet — how sensitive — she was. So much so, that it only took the slightest touch from Jaina sent her hips up off the floor.

“And leave you like this? Without thanking you for all the pleasure you’ve given me?” The human chuckled, fingers of one hand playing with Sylvanas’ clit and her other pushed two fingers into her with no resistance at all. “I’m not _that_ cruel. Unlike someone I know.”

Jaina wasn’t about teasing at that moment, giving Sylvanas everything she wanted. Rolling and pinching her clit, the third finger joined the other two and she hooked them every time she pulled out, dragging the pads of her fingers along Sylvanas’ front wall, sending waves of arcane through the elf’s body the whole time.

Sylvanas came within moments, panting and rolling her hips up, thighs tensed and chest heaving.

Sylvanas relaxed, threading her fingers through Jaina's hair as the human went to place kisses along the elf’s abs. With another smile, she pulled Jaina towards her for another heated kiss.

“Thank you for an amazing evening.” Jaina breathed, settling on top of Sylvanas.

“You’re very welcome.” The elf smiled, pushing the mane of disheveled white hair out of the human’s still blushing face. “You want to move?”

“No.” She hummed, settling down and hiding her face in Sylvanas’ neck. “I’m good right here.”

They stayed right where they were for some time before Sylvanas moved them because her back stopped agreeing with the hardwood floor.

Both fell asleep tangled together.

* * *

Jaina sat at the counter, a finished plate of breakfast and a half-finished mug of coffee in one hand as she sat grading her students’ papers. Sylvanas sat opposite her, already finished with her breakfast, her drawing tablet before her as she was working on a piece.

“Hey,” Jaina looked up and Sylvanas turned the tablet for her to see.

Seemed like she finished cleaning the sketch of Jaina she’d made the previous night and the human’s jaw fell open. 

Sylvanas made her look like some sort of ancient goddess. The background consisted of pillars and statues and flowers everywhere. The couch of the elf’s living room was changed to a sofa Jaina saw on the paintings in the museum. She noticed some jewelry was added on her body, a pair of wide bracelets on her wrists and one similar to it around her ankle. A golden circlet around her head.

“Witchcraft.” Jaina mumbled, making Sylvanas laugh.

“No such thing, baby. Just skill.” 

“Are you going to post it?”

“Would you want me to?”

“We’ll see?”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> The smut piece I've promised Zellk some time ago. Enjoy :D
> 
> \-----------------  
> private95.tumblr.com


End file.
